Known RFID implementations are built around the concept of tracking the physical location of an asset (e.g., a product such as a mobile computing device) having an RFID tag affixed thereto. The RFID tag is read by a radio frequency (RF) reader. In this scenario, the asset is not self-aware of its RFID-based location as all location information is exchanged between the RFID tag and the RFID reader(s).